


Exchange of Goods and Services

by zvi



Category: Farscape
Genre: 55 Words Challenge, F/F, Remixed, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-12
Updated: 2000-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn and Chiana make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange of Goods and Services

**Author's Note:**

> [Tit for Tat (The Family Feud Remix)](http://remix.illuminatedtext.com/dbfiction.php?fiction_id=573) by Thea.

"You're a whore. I'd like to buy, Chiana."

"What would you pay me, Aeryn?"

"I can teach you. Kill with only your body. Walk undetected outside cities and ships. Live without fear."

"What would you buy?"

"A slut, a slave, a toy. My comforter."

"I sell my services, not my self."

"That's all I want."


End file.
